


First Earth Winter

by On_kamis_green_earth



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Pro Puar, Puarditz, The Saiyan flu, Winter, couples, kinda like the man flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: Thank you to @lady_red for giving this a look over and helping me out! She had helped me out so much with my Raditz week stuff by letting me know where some gaps were.





	First Earth Winter

Puar zoomed through the small kitchen grabbing a coffee mug about the size of their body and heating up some tea. Their fluffy tail hung in the air, exhaustion hitting them hard. Who would have thought a man capable of purging planets and crushing skulls between his thighs would be so delicate during a mild winter. 

Puar turned, nubby hands on their less defined hips in their cat state to see Raditz shivering on the couch wrapped in a blanket and likely cussing in an alien language. Puar opened the microwave with both hands and slowly floated to their companion holding out the mug of tea.

Once Raditz accepted it Puar shape shifted into their go-to humanoid form dressed in sweats and leggings and landed on the couch with a plop. “Better?” they asked, their voice a high-pitch squeak that made Raditz heart melt. 

“Yes baby,” Raditz coughed and hacked, but leaned down for a kiss. 

Puar put a finger over Raditz lips and playfully mocked him, “Why would anyone touch mouthes like that it spreads disease.” 

“Yah well that was before I knew what it was like,” he pouted and sipped from his tea. “I have been domesticated and become accustomed to a lifestyle of being showered in affection and kisses. You have weakened me.”

“Yes my grand plot all along,” Puar teased with a giggle and kissed his cheek snuggling up to him. Raditz tail relaxed and wrapped around Puar’s tail an intimate gesture of comfort for the Saiyan. “Do other planets have no winter?” Puar asked snuggling up to his beefy arm, their blue hair wrapped in a top knot bun. 

“Well much of our time was in space, it is a vacuum. No seasons. Other planets…I wasn’t often there long enough to know to be quite blunt,” he said carefully and watched Puar’s blue eyes for any hint of fear or judgement and found none. He felt a loving growl build up in his throat and buried his face in Puar’s hair. “As for planet Vegeta, it was a very warm planet. I suppose parts of the planet may have been cold.” 

“That be nice a plant where it is warm year ‘round. Like a spring time all year. Warm enough to go to the beach all the time,” Puar chirped happily. 

“You know I’d like that,” he growled the hair standing up on his tail and pressing his lips to Puar’s temple. “Another thing our clothing helped regulate of body temperature optimally. Your planet has nothing like that and I find it ludicrous.” 

Puar giggled, “Then you wouldn’t get to see me try on anything fun baby.”

Raditz snorted and pulled Puar into his lap, “That is true. What else do you do during this ‘winter time’? I like the boiled leaf water.” 

“Tea,” Puar giggled and kissed his pointed nose. 

Raditz rolled his eyes, “Yes, tea.” 

“And you like the hot chocolate and the cookies. But I can’t keep up with your appetite baby.”

“I know sugar has destroyed my warrior body,” he snorted and patted his abs. Puar shifted back into their cat form and allowing their body to settle in Raditz arms. 

Raditz tugged the blanket up and snuggled Puar, “You know. This winter has been nice but I hate the cold. It’s because I have you that this winter is nice.” Puar squeezed his face and peppered Raditz in kisses. Puar laid over his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck as they drifted off into sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
